


To Live

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: "Enough! We are all going to die if we don't figure something out!""Oh?" One of the soldiers leaned forward. "I thought you didn't care if you died.""That is true, but I do care if you do."Finn has to convince a bunch of troopers to value their lives.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	To Live

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source: https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/post/639117201577803776/enough-we-are-all-going-to-die-if-we-dont

Finn's brain whirred so fast, he thought it might overheat. He had to figure a way out of this. The base was going to explode any minute. Poe was waiting for him in the hangar and Finn knew that he'd wait until the very end. BB-8 was nowhere to be seen, probably still downloading data where Finn had left him. When they had been caught, the droid had hidden just in time and Finn had run off to lead them away.

Now he was on his knees, blaster to his head, surrounded by a group of troopers.

Time was ticking and if he didn't do something quick, they'd all die.

And yet it seemed as if he was the only one who was worried about that. The one that had him at gun point started to relay orders about taking him in. As if there'd be a cell to lock him up in within the next few minutes.

"Can you all just forget about protocol for a second?! We're all going to die if we don't figure a way out!"

"I thought rebels didn't care if they died", one trooper said. "They're all martyrs."

"No", another piped up. "They'd say or do anything to save their own skins. Like this one. He turned his back on the First Order. And now he's going to die for it."

There was a collective pause as the other troopers realized who Finn was. The stormtrooper who had defected and joined the Resistance. Depending on how zealous they were, they'd either kill him now or worse.

"You can debate about whether I want to live or die. But I know you don't!", he shouted.

"What do you know about us?"

"I know you because I used to be you. And you don't deserve to die faceless and aimless and for nothing! I have a friend waiting for me in the hangar", Finn admitted. "I know for a fact he's still there now."

The base began to rumble from its foundation. It was now or never. Finn couldn't see anything besides their feet from his position but he knew they were silently deliberating. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet. Then he was running, surrounded on all sides but still going towards the hangar. He let out a breath of relief. Not at the Falcon still being there even as everything crumbled around them, but at BB-8 scurrying up the ramp.

"Let's go!", Finn shouted, leading the way now. He tried to put a little distance between them without looking like he was trying to leave them. He just needed to get a few seconds head start and tell Poe what was happening. He didn't get that chance though.

As soon as all of them were in (Finn and the five troopers on his tail) the ship lifted off and launched while letting up the ramp at the same time. As Finn fell to the floor, he realized BB-8 must've immediately told Poe and Chewbacca what he'd seen - Finn running with a whole gang on his tail.

He let out a groan as he pushed himself up. Before he had time to orient himself, he felt a familiar hand grab him. Finn took a second for his brain to catch up and pushed at Poe's hand, making him narrowly miss one of the troopers who had followed him.

"What're you doing?!", Poe demanded.

"They let me go!", Finn shouted back.

"They let you-! ...They let you go?"

Poe lowered his weapon and looked to Finn, trying to understand what was just said to him. Finn simply nodded as the others slowly got to their feet. It was a little hard to tell whether they were looking at him or at Poe.

"Why'd you release him?", Poe asked.

They looked away, as if they were unsure of the answer. Finn knew the feeling. He was getting a heavy dose of deja vu now.

"Because it was the right thing to do", Finn answered for them. He hoped it would be the only time he did.

Poe realized how familiar this scene was and grinned. "Maybe they just needed a pilot." He reached over and took Finn's hand. They definitely had to figure out what they were doing with these guys before they got anywhere near home. But Finn was safe. And he had possibly incited a mini-rebellion. So that was a plus.

"I'd tell you not to make a habit of this, but..."

"But you of all people are in no place to talk to me about reckless behaviors", Finn said.

Chewie came in just as Poe was kissing Finn in front of a bunch of stormtroopers and he had about a hundred questions. After a brief explanation, they decided that until the troopers could figure out exactly what they wanted to do, keeping them under guard was best. Chewie took the first watch, the most wary of them while Poe went back to the controls and Finn followed behind.

"Whatever you do, don't go falling for any stormtroopers that end of switching sides", Poe said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You have my word, that's not gonna happen."

Poe grabbed Finn's hands and kissed his knuckles. "It's more likely than you think."


End file.
